The Best Worst Halloween
by gamestomper
Summary: 13 teens, an old house with a mystery, a love story, tests to friendships, some rivalries, and a whole lot of freaky, horrifying events characterize this horror-filled Halloween. Prologue up.
1. Preview

**This Halloween… 13 Teenagers will be in for the fright of their lives…**

"Yeah right, you and what army you freaky sounding… freak?" Andy taunted suddenly. No sooner after those words escaped his mouth, the lights suddenly went out. The whole room was blanketed in a thick veil of darkness. Before anyone could say anything, a bloodcurdling scream pierced the night from right in that very room. When it stopped, the lights still didn't come back on, creating a tense silence.

**Some of them won't make it…**

"Thank god you guys are here!" Ling exclaimed, hugging Jen. Kelly and Chad just smiled, happy to see she was still alive. Shawn looked away, moving behind Chad to try and hide himself from view. Derek and Brian just looked at each other, sighed, and relaxed.

"Urgh, noo!"

SQUISH!

The quiet cry went unheard, but the splat of human flesh caught the teens' attentions. All of them were horrified to see that Percy now lie on the ground dead. Another suit of armor had been brought to life, and crushed Percy's chest with its metal shoe. Ling let out a panicked yell.

"PEEERCYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!"

**Some of them will rise…**

Chad could see the entity about to kill Ling. His first instinct was to look away and drown out the sounds of horror that would follow. But Chad was tired of running and hiding, he realized. The flamboyant teen looked directly at his friend, and time seemed to stop in that moment.

Her face was frozen in a scream, the evil man about to slash at her chest with his makeshift claws. Taking a deep breath and clearing the fear in his mind and heart, Chad charged forward and leapt between the entity and Ling.

**One will betray them…**

Shawn saw the door to the wardrobe room open, thinking the horror over. He didn't care what that voice thought of him, he did what he had to do to survive. The entity even said how much alike they were, so it must've understood.

"Yeah, that's what I'm talking 'bout bitch," he exclaimed, thrusting his chest forward as he started to leave. The black teen never even noticed behind him that a small army of coat hangers were gathering behind him. Suddenly, they all shot forward hook first, ready to claim the next victim.

**A friendship will be tested…**

"What? So you don't want him to come, is that it?" Christy interrupted, obviously a little irked at her friend's reaction.

"He's your… friend or whatever he is to you, not ours!"

"Oh I'm sorry, God forbid I should try and bring in a new member to our group!"

"More like force him into our lives!"

"How do you want me to bring him in? By asking each one of you 'hey, is this guy worthy enough for you?' Because that is some bull-shit!"

"You-"

"Guys, knock it off!" Ling shouted, trying to stop the two best friends' fighting. Christy turned away, and let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. Rose, with an unreadable look on her face, just stared at her while she did.

**Love will blossom between two of them…**

Zeke finished his story with a hard look on his face. Christy finally understood why his green eyes were always so murky and lifeless; and after what she had also learned about her own past, the teen realized that she could sympathize with his pain.

But what mattered most to her at that moment was her epiphany: the reason she had taken an interest in the loner this past month, why she had taken a stand against the jorcks for him, and why she just constantly wanted to be around him.

And if there ever was a time for her to admit these feelings to Zeke, she thought, the time was now, before it was too late for either of them.

**And an old mystery… will finally be solved…**

"The key is the Portalgeist! Take it with you, and stop this man from ending the life of that innocent child; he will stop at nothing to take her life. This is all I have to relay to whoever discovers this message; don't let my memory be carried on; I want myself and my inventions to disappear from the pages of history for all eternity. For that reason, I request you destroy this recount and the Portalgeist once you defeat that entity. Let this be the final will and testament that I, Professor Ferdinand von Zeppelin, ever leave behind."

The hologram of the old professor dissipated, and Rose let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. Behind the device that held the last will of the professor, she saw a skeleton holding an intricately designed box, with circuits visible along the side.

Rose deduced that this was what was left of the professor, and just stared at his bones for a short while. She had just listened to this man's last will and testament, albeit from a hologram of an alive and well old man; to see what he had been reduced to was a heavy weight on her mind, but Rose knew she had to hurry and end this horror before any more lives were lost.

**There is no trick-or-treating here…**

Zeke stood his ground, looking around him. Kelly, Ling, Rose, and even Jen lay in defeat all across the foyer of the dark mansion. The four still drew breath, but they were still in danger if he fell here. Christy and Lily were the only others still conscious, but Christy had to recover from the last powerful blow she had taken and Lily was tending to her wounds.

"You're a fool," the white-haired man droned. Zeke faced the evil man, not a feeling of fear in his mind or heart; only courage and determination to protect his new friends.

"And you're an asshole."

**See who can survive "The Best Worst Halloween"**

* * *

People who follow me know I said I was gonna get back to writing Total Drama Island: Back to Wawanakwa, and have so far put out 1 chapter . I haven't forgotten about that story guys, I just don't have the same time and motivation I used to (I'm still writing it, just very slowly and with long gaps in between) and I try to have more of a social life, as much as a sometimes socially awkward teenager like myself can manage o_o

I actually starting writing this a little over a year ago, and the characters were based on some people I knew and met. Oddly enough, I don't really see those people much anymore and I may end up tweaking their personalities from what I had originally. So far it is 43 pages in Microsoft Word. I'm not gonna just post everything at once though, I'll post a little every once in a whenever-i-feel-like-it.

The first part will be up later, if I remember.


	2. Prologue

_They say things always work out in the end, no matter how bad it gets. Even in the darkest hour, there is still a shred of hope; a silver lining in every cloud. Good things happen to those who wait, and so on..._

_I always found sayings like that to be full of crap. There was no such thing as happiness, or living in the moment. Just pain, suffering, and hopelessness. I didn't even have the ability to try and numb the pain with drugs or alcohol due to my... condition. I was always alone; no one was there for me, because there wasn't anyone to be there._

_Okay... that's not exactly true anymore. It took a long time, but I've finally found a group of people that I've come to love as my best friends... especially a very special girl. It sure sucks that this all came to be at that fateful and horror-filled - not to mention traumatizing - Halloween party, though. In a twisted way, I am kinda thankful for it... but the deaths that night continue to haunt me almost as much as..._

_Hmm, I guess the... incident, as I call it, is still a very hard subject for me to just blather on about. Perhaps it's because of how dramatically it changed my entire life, or it could just be because of the physical pain that returns with every remembrance. Whatever the reason, it has scarred me for life... literally._

_My name is Ezekiel, or "Zeke", Craven. This is the story of how my life changed forever, and the many hardships I faced before discovering true happiness once again..._

"Hurry up dear!"

"I'm going as fast as I can, honey!"

Doris Miller shook her head in amusement, easily weaving by a tree on her snowboard. Looking back, her husband Jack Miller was having a bit of difficulty turning his own board. Their seventeen year old daughter tagged along behind him, deciding to test her father's patience.

"You wanta go back to the Bunny Slope, Dad?" she teased. Jack shot her a half serious, half playful glare.

"Don't push me, Kaitlyn!" he exclaimed. Kaitlyn Miller merely chuckled, and headed after her mother. The two exchanged competitive glances, and headed for a jump. Leaping into the air consecutively, the mother and daughter pulled off the best tricks they could muster. Looking back, Jack only did a small nose grab as he went.

"I give you a 2!" Kaitlyn shouted at him.

"Eh, 1!" Doris decided. Jack let out an angry sigh while his wife laughed at his expense. Suddenly, Kaitlyn spoke up.

"Hey, where'd Geoff go?" The trio slowed down to search around them for the small thirteen year old. He wasn't anywhere in immediate sight. Doris began to panic, her maternal instincts kicking in.

"Geoff? Geoff?" she called out in worry. Then, her answer finally came in the form of a yell.

"WHOO!"

The family looked back to see the teen rocket off the jump, performing a double front flip with a tail grab. Geoff pumped his fist as he rode up alongside a cheering Doris, Jack, and Kaitlyn.

"Nice one squirt," Kaitlyn commented, smiling a little. Jack scratched his head.

"Clearly you didn't get that from my genes," he muttered. Doris slid next to her son, and patted him on the head.

"Mom, did you see me?" Geoff asked, his voice cracking at the end. Doris chuckled, and nodded.

"I'm so proud of you," she answered. Geoff just smiled back, feeling a little warmth in his heart grow at his mother's praise.

Suddenly, a loud rumbling sounded in the air. The slope began to shake, throwing the Miller family off balance to make them fall down.

"Ow!" Kaitlyn shouted. "Right on my ass!" Jack helped her up, and then Geoff right after.

"What was that?" the teen boy asked. Doris dusted off some snow on her back, and shrugged.

"Whatever it was, it didn't sound good," she replied. Suddenly, the sound of the announcer who usually let people know about the weather came on.

"_Attention! An avalanche has been reported to be traveling down the main slopes at deadly speeds! Anyone still on the track needs to get off immediately! This is not, I repeat, NOT a drill!"_

Doris and Jack exchanged worried glances, while Kaitlyn gulped and Geoff let out a little whimper.

"Dad? Shouldn't we be trying to get off the slope now?" Kaitlyn suggested. Jack nodded.

"Right right," he waved off. "Let's get moving, no tricks or fancy stuff; just go as fast as you can!" The family immediately took off, leaving a small flurry of powder behind them as they raced down the slope. Already, the sound of the avalanche was rumbling loudly, a constant reminder of the danger they were facing.

"Mom, I'm scared," Geoff admitted as they rode down.

"It'll be fine Geoff, just get down the mountain," Doris quickly shot back. Next to her, Jack let out a morbid sigh.

"We're barely halfway down the slope," he whispered just loud enough so that Doris could hear him. Jack just stared straight ahead, accepting his fate; his body may have been alive, but his spirit had already died. "The chances of us making it down before the avalanche are slim to none."

"Jack, we can make it."

"I should've guessed my time was here when that crazy driver nearly hit me on the way up here; death's right on our doorstep, hon."

"Stop talking like that; we are _not_ going to die!"

"Doris, I just want you to know that I love you. I always have, and always will; no matter what..."

Doris sniffled, and struggled with her answer. "I... I love you too dear... but we just can't die here. Not now, and... and with the kids? No. We'll make it... we'll make it."

Jack didn't answer, and merely followed after his family in what he believed to be a futile effort to escape death. Kaitlyn had overheard parts of the conversation, and already tears filled her eyes; she wasn't ready to die.

When the ground shook hard enough that a nearby tree almost clubbed Jack in the head, the family looked back, and their hope disappeared: the avalanche was right behind them! Jack said nothing, Doris remained determined, Kaitlyn began to cry, and Geoff's eyes widened at the massive amount of snow.

"Geoff! Look out!"

He turned around... and smacked right into a tree branch. Hearing his family let out collective gasps, Geoff tumbled down to the ground. Doris let out a bloodcurdling scream.

"NOOOO!"

His final glimpse of the world before passing out was his thunderstruck family as the avalanche plowed into Geoff head-on...

This is only the prologue; the next and pretty much rest of the story will take place in a different setting and with different people. This section may not even seem to matter much, but it will become clear why it's so important.

R&R!


End file.
